Open Up
by arienette47
Summary: Another Glee member makes an appearance
1. Loving You

A/N: So this is my first Glee fanfiction and my first fanfiction in a really really long time. I was playing rockband today and this song came on and it made me think what if Puck sang this to Quinn? And I sat down to write it and this came out. Its longer then I expected and also a lot darker. This is a oneshot… I think. I feel like it could go on but I don't know how. Last time I wrote a oneshot and then tried to continue it, it didn't go very well. So I'm just going to leave it like this for now. If I get inspired I will add more. The lyrics that are in italics are Puck singing, bold are Rachel and bold and italics are the both of them. This is not a Rachel and Puck fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the music in this story. So don't sue me! Thanks! ;)

**Open Up**

Noah Puckerman's life was about to implode around him. Not that it was his choice for things to turn out the way they were, Quinn didn't want anyone to find out their dirty little secret but Puck knew from experience that the truth always came out. He had trouble sleeping at night and concentrating; from the inevitable doom he was going to face, he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Finn to find out and never speak to him again, for the football team to choose sides, hell for even Glee to choose sides. He was not a well-liked person and he knew that, he knew this would not end in his favor.

He had been so out of it at football practice, stressing over not acting stressed at all about his situation with Quinn. He wasn't even sure how he got to Glee practice, let alone know what was happening around him.

"Puck… and… let's see, ah… Rachel," Mr. Schuster announced.

Puck's eyes snapped open. What now? Berry and him were doing what? He hadn't spoken to her since the episode on the bleachers. Where she broke up with him and he told her they were never friends. He was just rejected again by another girl for Finn. Of course. He was so sick of playing second fiddle to Finn. He really did not want to have be any where around her right now. Or he might actually set himself on fire this time.

"Puck, you will be picking the song you and Rachel are going to perform next Monday," He groaned.

"Mr. Schue –" Rachel started. He finally looked at her she didn't seem to be as upset by this pairing as he was.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes before turning to face her and Puck smirked. "Yes Rachel?"

"I uh… well… never mind," She responded. Now Puck was looking at her concerned. Berry never had a hard time expressing herself. Mr. Schuster looked just as surprised and moved on.

"Okay, next pair Mercedes and Matt,"

Puck stared off into space for the rest of practice. He really did not want to have to put that much effort into this duet but he knew that if he didn't he was going to get long lectures from Berry in words that he did not understand. Everyone was pairing off just as Mr. Schuster announced practice was over. Puck continued to sit in his seat not making any movements toward Rachel. She eventually got annoyed and crossed the room to him. He had his eyes shut but he knew that it was her because of her heavy sigh.

"Berry," He greeted her.

"Noah," She responded civilly.

When he didn't say anything for a few minutes she elbowed him.

His eyes opened and sat up looking at her. "Jesus Berry, if I didn't know any better I'd think you are just looking for any excuse to touch me," he smirked.

She stared him down for a few minutes before finally saying "Can you just pick the song already?"

He was surprised that she wasn't trying to fight with him or steer him to a song choice she wanted to sing.

"How about Puff the Magic Dragon?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Noah be serious for once will you? That's not even a duet," She was annoyed. He didn't even have the energy to sit there and tease her at the moment.

"Well I have no idea… why don't you pick it?" He said shutting his eyes again. He slouched down in his chair and rested the back of his head on the top of the chair back.

"You should pick a song for Quinn," She whispered.

He growled. That's the last thing he wanted to put energy into. She made it perfectly clear how she felt about him.

"If you want to win her over you should sing to her," Rachel prodded.

"I thought you said I wanted it too much" He reminded her.

"Well you may want it too much but from what I have seen you haven't tried at all," She baited him.

He sat up and opened his mouth to tell her that she had no clue. what she was talking about. But before he could she gave him a knowing look. He stood up picked up his bag and then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the choral room. They stopped in a deserted classroom and he dropped her arm. She started rubbing her wrist.

"What have you heard Berry?"

"Look, I know alright? I wasn't trying to eavesdrop this morning, I was in study hall when you and Quinn in the back of the library by the non-fiction section. I went to return Barbra Streisand's Biography to its rightful spot when I heard Quinn refuse to take your money,"

"Shit," his voice hitched.

"I haven't told anyone, not even Finn but I must say that this is deplorable even for you," Rachel scolded.

"Quinn does not want me to be part of its life. She thinks Finn will be a better father. And I can't tell him what I did because he's my boy. She wants to keep it a secret so be it,"

"And you want to be part of the baby's life?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not going to run out on it like my dad did to me!"

"Well then you have to show her you'll be a better man. You have to show her that you can be the father,"

"Oh yeah and singing a song to her is going to do that," Puck hissed.

"Joining Glee has changed you, you are not as chauvinistic as you once where. You singing the song to me showed me a softer side to you and that you have the ability to take a leadership role. You surprised us all with that song, even Quinn. I don't know if you saw her face that day but I did. She looked very enamored with you,"

"She looked what?"

"I'm just saying that even if it does not help you with her you could sing her a song about how you feel. Singing is a great expression. You could pick a song to get all your frustration out, show her that she has hurt you-"

"Whatever," He said losing interest.

"Noah, just think about it okay?"

He grunted in response and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Puck was into classic rock not the show tuney crap that Rachel liked. Picking a song for Glee that Mr. Schuster would like from his music selection was going to be hard. He already ruled out Led Zeppelin, his favorite band because he could not hit the really high notes Robert Plant could.

"Are you sure this song will be good enough?" He was in the choral room with Rachel before Glee practice on Monday. They were working out the last few kinks of the song.

"Well it won't really show off my vocal abilities but for the purpose for which you are singing this song yes it is a good choice." Rachel relented.

She agreed only to sing the chorus with him, which surprised him. She told him it would show Mr. Schuster that she was in fact a team player.

The rest of the Glee members slowly trickled into the room and Puck began to grow nervous. He hadn't spoken to Quinn since the blow out in the library. He knew he had already surprised the class once singing. He was a little nervous about that performance as well but he knew for a fact singing for Rachel would score him brownie points. Singing for Quinn was such a shot in the dark. He had no idea how she would react.

He was tuning his guitar when Quinn stalked in the room with Finn in toe. He tried to sit next to her but she waved him off. Clearly perturbed by something he had done. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall opposite her. The fact she was sitting by herself made him even more nervous because he could look directly at her, people would know he was singing to her. He pulled at his collar he felt like he was suffocating.

Mr. Schuster walked in at that moment.

"Alright guy's this is our first day of duets. Puck and Rachel are up first," He announced.

Puck looked at Rachel who was smiling encouraging at him. At that moment he knew that he could not have done this with out her. He hated to admit it but she was becoming a friend to him. She hadn't told anyone his secret even though it could damage her relationship with Finn as well and helped him arrange the song for Quinn. He gave her a shy smile back before strumming the first few notes of the song. He then turned to the class and set his eyes on Quinn as he began to sing.

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel?  
If I could, maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I, when you won't take it from me?_

Quinn gave him a quizzical look as he sang the first line. By the third line her face softened and she looked at him sadly. Puck thought he might falter but then Rachel joined him for the chorus.

**You can go your own way, **_go your own way  
__**You can call it another lonely day**  
**You can go your own way, **__go your own way_

He watched as Quinn turned her head to the side not making eye contact with him. He could tell she looked annoyed and he supposed he would probably get in trouble for singing this song as it kind of outted him for what was going on. But then again Finn would be too stupid to pick up on the context of the song.

_Tell me why everything turned around?  
Packing up, shaking up, is all you wanna do_

Those lines made him smirk a little. It did not have that much to do with their circumstance but still he knew she would get the meaning. She turned her head back to look at him and glared at him. He didn't care though he was glad she was looking at him again and began to sing the next few lines with more conviction.

_If I could baby I'd give you my world  
Open up, everything's waiting for you_

Quinn was biting her bottom lip and focusing hard. He could tell she was fighting back tears. He couldn't look at her anymore. Not because he didn't want to but because he hated watching girls cry. He looked over towards Finn. He was humming along not really getting the gravity of the situation but he could tell looking at the seat in front of Finn that Santana had clearly understood what was going on. Puck gave Rachel a sideways glance and decided it would be much easier just to look at her the rest of the song.

**You can go your own way, **_go your own way  
__**You can call it another lonely day**  
**You can go your own way, **__go your own way_

**You can go your own way, **_go your own way  
**You can call it another lonely day,**__ another lonely day  
**You can go your own way, **__go your own way_

They were about to sing the chorus for a final time when he heard the door to the choral room slam. His head shot up and Quinn was no longer sitting before him. He stopped strumming and Rachel stopped singing. Before he knew what he was doing he was thrusting his guitar towards Rachel and jogging out the room after Quinn.

He did not have to go very far, he found her sitting the cove by the doors to the auditorium. She had her knees pulled to her chest and had her head down. She was sobbing. Puck ran his hand threw his only stitch of hair on his head. He took a deep breath in not sure what to do.

"Why did you have to do that?" He heard a small voice ask.

He looked down and saw Quinn looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I had to get you to listen to me some how. You can't keep ignoring me Quinn,"

"You had no right to do that! Now everyone's going to know,"

"Well it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out anyway,"

"They wouldn't have if you didn't make a huge spectacle in front of the entire class!"

Puck kneeled down to her level.

"Rachel knows," he whispered.

"You told her!"

"No, she heard us in the library," Puck explained. "I'm telling you it's only a matter of time…"

"Before she blabs and tells Finn because she worships the ground he walks on,"

"She has known for four days, she hasn't told him yet,"

"But she will!"

"No, if anyone tells this juicy gossip, it will be me," They heard a voice come up behind them. Puck looked up to see Santana standing there smirking at them.

"See what you did!" Quinn slapped his chest. She stood up and from what Puck could tell would run away again. He grabbed her by the arm. She pulled out of his grasp.

"Don't,"

And with that he was left standing there by himself. He was stupid! Why did he listen to her? Rachel had no idea what she was talking about.


	2. Over My Head

A/N: I'm back! I didn't think that I was going to continue on but then inspiration struck when I was trying to go to sleep last night. My brain wouldn't shut up, I have a lot of ideas where I am going to take this story. So that's exciting. Thank you to everyone that added this to their story alerts and to the few that reviewed. I really appreciate your kind words. This next chapter is different from the first. I would really be grateful if you could review this chapter and tell me what you think. I already have the next chapter written but I want to see how everyone responds to this before posting it. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and I'm continuing with using Fleetwood Mac songs for titles for now.

Chapter 2: Over My Head

She took a deep breath in and out; she was not going to let herself cry. She just wasn't. When she breathed out she could see her own breath and reality began to sink in. She couldn't sit out here on the front stoop for too much longer. It was too chilly and she did not have a real jacket on. She needed a plan of action. She was a logical girl; she always got herself out of jams. She didn't need anyone.

Where could she go? She took another deep breath but it wasn't steady. She couldn't go home. They just kicked her out. Quinn shook her head, why did she think she could get away with this? When Santana had kept her mouth shut for a week and a half Quinn started to think she was safe. That maybe just maybe Santana was an actual friend, that she would keep her secret.

_Quinn sat on the bleachers for the homecoming pep rally at school. It was the first time she was not participating in it and she felt out of place. The cheerios, the foot ball players and even the band were down on the field. She was up in the stands with the rest of the glee club. She was supposed to be down there, she was supposed to be giving a speech but now she was kicked off the cheerios, Santana the new Cheerios captain was going to give it. The wind was chilly up on the bleachers and she wrapped her arms around herself. _

_Quinn looked down at the field eyeing both Finn and Puck. They were standing next to each other but the tension was prevalent. More so on Puck's part than Finn's however he didn't seem to be too thrilled with his best friend lately either. Both boys looking defeated from the position she was putting them in. She hadn't spoken to Puck since the scene in the hallway. She was so furious that someone else knew their secret. No matter how sweet the gesture it was a ticking time bomb. _

_More than half of Glee was down on the field and Quinn was sandwiched between Mercedes and Artie, sitting at the end of the bleacher. She watched as Coach Tanaka tried to give a speech about winning and losing. He seemed a little more confident in the team's ability to play than last years. Mostly because of Kurt and his dancing/kicking skills. When he finished stumbling over his words Coach Sylvester got up and spoke for a few minutes before introducing Santana. She felt a hand pat her on the back and she looked up seeing Artie smiling at her empathetically. She gave him a small smile back. Looking back down to the field she saw Puck staring up at her and she hunched down. Couldn't he just leave her alone? _

_Santana's voice boomed through the speakers. "I just wanted to thank everyone for their show of support for not just the Cheerios and the football team but for the Glee Club as well. I know it's been a year of adjustment for everyone, and some of us have had it worse than others…" _

_Quinn squinted down at Santana; she was only on the second row of bleachers so that Artie could sit with them but Santana was still hard to see. She was trying to read the expression on the Latina's face; she was never this gracious, something was up. _

"_Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman especially need our continuing support with their baby on the way." _

_Quinn's head snapped up. What did she just say? Did she finally just out her? She could not believe she humiliated her in front of the entire school. No exaggeration either, the entire school was at the pep rally right now. She felt thousands of eyes on her but one pair chilled her to the bone. Puck was looking back at her again but this time with concern. Santana was still talking but no one was listening and it just sounded like noise to Quinn. She couldn't look at anyone else and she did not dare look at Finn. She could feel herself start to break so she shot out of her seat and sprinted down the bleachers. Miss Pillsbury tried to intercept her when she made it to the bottom of the stairs but Quinn sidestepped her and continued on. _

_She found her car and peeled out of the parking lot. She could not be there right now. Maybe running away just made it worse for her. Maybe if she had just sat there and made a questioning glance she could have fooled everyone into thinking Santana was full of it. But Quinn couldn't think while being persecuted like that. She drove around a few times trying to calm herself down. She wondered if she could go home and play it off as nothing ever happened. Continue to keep the secret from her parents but she knew eventually Finn would come looking for her, for answers. She shook her head and contemplated on how she would tell her parents. She knew she would have to now. All the kids at McKinnely would surely gossip about the scandal and it would somehow make it back to them. _

_She wanted to kill Santana! Wasn't it enough she got kicked off the Cheerios? That she did not have any friends left? Did she really hate her that much? Quinn could be cold to Santana but she had never made the girls life hell, like she just made hers. _

"_Come on Fabray get it together!" She yelled at herself. _

_She circled around town another ten times before she got the courage up to drive home. But once the car sat in the driveway she started to lose her nerve. School had been out for over an hour now. She took a deep breath in and strode into the house. She would do this quick like ripping off a band aid. Once inside she went into the living room. Both of her parents were already in there but so was Finn. _

_Her eyes widened as she looked at Finn. She hadn't expected this. She didn't know what to say now. He had his head down and he seemed so much smaller then he was. _

"_F-f- finn?" She stammered. She opened her mouth again but quickly shut it as her parents turned to look at her. She could see the look of disappointment on their faces. _

"_What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Her father started in on her. She looked up and he was walking towards her but she couldn't hold his gaze for long. She looked back at Finn. _

"_You told them," It was more of a statement then question. _

_His head fell into his hands. _

"_Well?" Her father was now standing right in front of her. His face was angrier then she had ever seen. _

"_Daddy, I-" She tried. She didn't know what to say. How was she going to explain herself when she didn't even know the truth herself? She was lying Finn, Puck, her friends, her parents but worse of she was lying to herself._

"_I wasn't going to tell them. I came looking for you to talk to you and I just… I was really upset… and I… well it just came out," Finn rambled from the couch. _

"_Well I'm glad you did tell us!" Her mother interrupted. "I need to know what kind of girl my daughter turned out to be," _

"_Mom-" _

"_I did not raise you to be a harlot Quinn! Cheating on your boyfriend, getting pregnant and then lying about it!" _

"_God! Mom! Let me…" Quinn began but it was already too late the tears were coming. Now any type of train of thought was gone. She could feel the stinging in her nose and she crumbled. _

"_God won't save you now!" Her dad joined in. _

"_I just-" She looked at Finn but what good was that going to do? He wasn't going to help her now not after what she did to him. _

"_Quinn, I didn't mean to…" Finn told her again. He looked like he would cry again. He had no reason to feel bad after what she did to him. She didn't understand why he was apologizing. She was the one that should be apologizing. _

"_It's okay," She said her voice sounding small even to her. _

"_Finn, I think it is best if you leave. This is a family matter," Her mother said. Quinn looked at him sadly, for what she had done to him but also because she was left alone to deal with this on her own. _

"_You have disgraced this entire family! Where are your morals?" her mother interrupted her thoughts. _

"_I made a mistake," _

"_You sure did young lady. You made this mistake and you will live with it for the rest of your life," _

"_I am going to take responsibility for my actions," She assured them. She was still crying but she didn't even bother trying to cover it up or wipe the tears from her eyes. It didn't matter anymore. Maybe if she agreed with everything they said they would go easy on her. Maybe she could calm them down. _

"_Damn right you are," Her father said sternly. _

_Quinn stood there silently looking up at them. They did not seem to soften at all. Not that she had expected them to give her more than an inch. _

"_We want you out," Her father continued. _

"_What?" Quinn asked shocked. She knew she would get in trouble there was no doubt in her mind about that but she never ever thought she was going to get kicked out of her house, out of her family. _

"_You made this mess on your own you will clean it up on your own," Her mother said not looking at her. _

"_But-" _

"_We cannot undo your actions but we can prevent you from bringing further shame on our family. We want you out immediately._"

She had been sitting out on the front porch for over two hours replaying the day's events over in her head. Her life came crashing down around her faster then she had expected.

Where the hell could she go? Santana was gone, Finn was gone, her family. She was completely alone. She had nothing. No car, cell phone, clothes. She knew she had to move fast though. She couldn't get sick and hurt the baby. It wasn't the baby's fault she was the person she was. She couldn't punish it for her own stupid actions.

Her heart clenched as she stood up from the stoop and walked across the front yard. She took one look back. The house she grew up in, her place of solitude. The house she had known as a home. She was homeless.

She didn't know where she was walking. She could try the YMCA or look for a girl's home. But this was Lima she had no way of getting to the YMCA. And a girl's home was out of the question; she would have to go to Columbus, Cleveland or Toledo for something like that. She pulled her sweater around tight and continued down her road.

She turned off Maple to Elm and passed by Brittany's house. The house was always kept up really nice. It was a two story with an in ground pool. She stopped for just a second. She knew Brittany would help her, that deep down Brittany was a good person and did not really care about her status at school. Quinn also knew after all the crap she has put Puck, Finn and the rest of glee club through it would not be fair to bring down Brittany's social status. She did not need to hurt more people.

She turned on her heel and walked another ten blocks before stopping in front of a blue split-level. It was inviting with daisies on either side of the walkway and a big oak tree off to the side. It wasn't large house but not tiny either. Looking at it she could tell that this house was more of a home than the one that she had just come from. She could see the warmness this family had just by looking at the outside of the house. She opened the latch on the fence and continued down the walk. The lights were on inside but she didn't see a car. She walked up the steps to the front porch and stood in front of the door. Counting to three she picked up her hand and pressed the doorbell.

She closed her eyes and hoped that in a minute she would wake up. That this would all be a dream and that she wouldn't have to show signs of defeat. She heard the door swing open and she opened her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. He just looked at her, waiting for some explanation.

"I need your help,"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger... though I don't think it's much of one ;)


	3. Sara

**A/N: I really really hope that this is in character. I have read it over and while there is a softer side to both Quinn and Puck this is how I imagine what they would be like if they got the chance to be together. In the last episode when he tells Finn he doesn't deserve her I got the feeling that Puck had a sweet side to him. I still hope though that I didn't take away any of their bite. I tried! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you to all who have reviewed and added me to your Story Alerts. I greatly appreciate it. And if you get a chance please review! That way I know what is working and what isn't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Sara**

When Puck answered the door he found the last person he expected to see there. He did not know what to say after everything that happened to her today, he knew if he opened his mouth he would probably say something stupid and he did not want to piss her off. She looked like she had been through enough. Her eyes were rimmed red and her face just looked tired. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail; she was clutching her sweater tight around her body.

"I need your help," her voice cracked.

He pushed the door open further and took a step back letting her in.

She took a step in uneasily as if she was intruding and he closed the door behind her. She did not look around the house or sit down like she had been there a million times like she had. She stood stock still staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Say something," She demanded.

"Something," He responded like the smart ass he was. He didn't know what she wanted from him. She had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to have anything to do with him and now her she was standing in his house looking like she had been to hell and back.

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" She threw her hands in the air.

He stared her down, what did she want him to say? She was the one who pushed him away.

"What do you want Quinn?" he responded coolly.

"You know what? Forget it! I am better off in a shelter!" She bellowed and turned to door about to open it.

He quickly pushed the door back into the frame. "What do you mean a shelter?"

She looked up at him this time with tears in her eyes. "_**Everyone**_ knows,"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, I was there,"

"No! **Everyone**. Everyone knows," Quinn repeated.

"Your parents?"

"They kicked me out," She said and started to cry harder.

Instinctively he pulled her to him and he held her as she sobbed into his shirt. He did not make assurances he couldn't keep like Finn did/would. He just held her in his arms. They stood there just like that in the entryway of his house. He had wanted to feel this closeness to her for as long as he could remember, just not like this. He did not want to be her last resort.

"Oh gross!" she whimpered.

"What?" He pulled away from her about a half an inch. Was she going to realize that it was his arms holding her not Finn's? Was she going to reject him now?

"I just got snot all over your shirt," She sighed. He laughed and she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"It's totally fine. If you need anything let me know. I can be your snot tissue," He told her.

"Noah…" she mumbled. He felt his heart do a flip. She rarely if ever called him by his first name. He looked down at her and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Oh god! I must look disgusting," She said becoming self-conscious and pushing out of his grasp. He started to panic. He didn't want to lose the skin to skin contact. He liked having her safe in his arms.

"You've never looked more beautiful," He said_. God you idiot! Now she is going to think you are a huge dork. Stop talking before you say something else cheesy, his brain screamed._ She looked up at him and smiled a little brighter. Not her big radiating smile, she was still upset but a genuine smile.

"Thanks," She whispered, her body resting against his. He leaned down resting his chin on top of her head.

"NOAH! You said you would be back in…" a little girl whined as she walked into the room. "Who's that?"

The two pulled apart and looked at the little girl guilty.

"Bekah this is Quinn," Puck answered.

"Quinn?" She asked. "Oh… the girl you like! The one you talked about when we…"

Puck's eyes widened and he jogged over to the little girl and covered her mouth with her hand. He then scooped her up and carried her into living room down stairs.

"Stay down here and I will give you all the ice-cream you want. But if you leave or try to spill anymore secrets…"

"You'll water board my dolly yeah... I know," She smiled at him and sat down on the couch.

He glared at her before returning back to the family room that Quinn was still standing in. She had a smirk on her face. Well it's better than her crying.

"Are you hungry?" He was still embarrassed about before but maybe distracting her would make him a little less tense.

Her face brightened up. "Starving!"

"Cool, I'm making some dinner for my mom," He motioned to the kitchen. He saw her face darken for a second before she walked in the direction he just pointed.

"It smells delicious!" She complemented him taking a seat at the counter.

"It's just spaghetti and meatballs," He responded. The food had been done for a while they were just sitting on the stove to keep warm.

He pulled a plate out from one of the cabinets and began loading up her plate. He and Bekah had eaten over an hour ago. He placed the food in front of her and she dug into it like she hadn't eaten in days. He started to laugh.

"What?" She asked looking up at him with her mouth still full.

"You know you are supposed to chew your food first right?" He smirked.

She swatted his arm. "Shut up!"

"Is that all you got Fabray? No scathing look or snarky comeback? You're becoming soft,"

She just glared at him and continued to eat. When she was finished she stood up and took her plate over the sink and began to wash it.

"Oh no you don't, you are a guest in this house," Puck remarked trying to take the plate from her hand.

"It's the least I can do after you made me dinner," She said sincerely.

"I didn't make you dinner," he said trying to remain unfazed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you may not have made this specifically for me but I know you would if I asked you to," She said walking over to him.

He looked down at her seeing how close she was standing to him and inhaled sharply causing it to get stuck in his throat.

"I wasn't going to let you starve," He rolled his eyes.

"You like me," She retorted.

"Please…"

"Don't try to deny it Puckerman, you serenaded me," She started it out strong but her face fell by the end. Thinking back to the song that had started this whole mess in the first place.

He took a step back knowing she could go from zero to bitchy in an instant and he so did not want to be hit. He knew he had at least one punch with his name on it from Finn. He closed his eyes and rested against the fridge.

"I'm sorry," he said with his eyes closed.

"No, I'm sorry," His eyes snapped open. He looked at her confused.

"I should have never lied about this from the start. I should have never tried to keep you away. You wanted to be a part of her life and I wasn't going to let you. Now I'm stuck and it's all my fault," She started to cry again. "What am I going to do?"

He didn't want to be her last resort but he also knew he wasn't going to walk away. He was not his dad. He was going to take responsibility for what he did. So he took her wrist and gently pulled her towards him again. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him dead in the eye.

"We are going to get through this," He said "together,"

She nodded up at him but the tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"What is going on here?"

Puck looked over to see his mom standing by the island at the kitchen looking at them worried.

"Hey mom," He greeted her.

Quinn began to sniffle trying to stop crying.

"Why do I have a crying teenage girl in my kitchen?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman," Quinn choked out.

"Noah?" She asked again raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mom this is Quinn," He introduced her for the second time. Quinn whipped the tears from her face and tried to give the woman a small smile.

"Hello Quinn," His mother said cordial. She then turned to her son. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Puckerman, I'm just going through a really rough time right now," Quinn interrupted.

"Actually we are," He corrected her.

His mother glared at him. "What do you mean _we_?"

"Mom," Puck said lifting up his hands in defense. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Puck heard his mother start muttering words in Hebrew. He knew what she was praying for and he was sorry he was going to disappoint her once again.

"I'm pregnant, " Quinn said very softly. Puck turned his head to look at her and shook his head no but it was too late. He knew how to handle his mother and that was not how he would have approached it. He had to first give her a speech about responsibility to cushion the blow. He learned that just unloading on her was a huge mistake. He turned to look at his mother. She face was white and she was staring at him like he had two heads. She pointed to him.

"And you're the father?" She asked him.

He drew his hands down his face and sighed. "Yup,"

"Oh lord, Noah! What are the two of you going to do! You are too young to raise a baby!" She shrieked.

Quinn came over and stood next to him; he looked down at her and saw she was not as scared as he was probably because she gone through this already. She took his hand.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "But you have to do it fast before you lose your nerve,"

He just nodded and looked back up at his mother. He was expecting a tirade but she was just staring at the two of them.

"My parents kicked me out," Quinn said biting her lip.

"What?! What kind of parents would do that to their own child?" She asked. She waited a beat before making up her mind "Well you'll just have to stay here,"

"Mrs. Puckerman it's okay, really," Quinn answered.

"It's Sara, and no it's not. Where are you going to stay? I won't let my grandchild be born on the streets!"

"Calm down mom, the baby won't be born on the streets," Puck responded.

"Not if I have anything to say about it,"

"Its fine," Puck assured.

"Quinn you will be staying with us, that's final," His mother announced.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" She asked concerned.

Quinn smiled at her. "Yes, Noah gave me some dinner,"

His mother smiled at him sadly. "Good. Why don't you get some rest? The stress from your parents can't be good for the baby," She turned to him again "She'll be staying with you in your room. Put some clean sheets on the bed,"

He looked at his mother shocked.

"What? You already got her pregnant. Not much else can happen," She told him sternly. "And that won't happen in my house, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am," He responded.

She then swatted him on the back of the head. He rubbed it mumbling "I deserved that,"

"You sure did,"

Puck and Quinn climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

"This conversation is not over yet! We will continue it in the morning," She called after them.

He opened the door to his room for her before going down the hall to get a fresh pair of sheets from the linen closet. He didn't want to upset his mother more and he knew she would know if he didn't change them for Quinn.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" He asked her.

"Uh… yeah I didn't get to bring anything with me…" she said sadly.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You can wear these," He gave them to her.

"Thanks,"

"The bathroom is down the hallway, second door on the left," He replied while pulling the old sheets off his bed.

He knew he was lucky that he had a parent that would support him through anything. He felt really rotten though disappointing her like he had. He was trying to live up to her standards of going to college and finding a nice Jewish girl but life got in the way. He was in love with Quinn Fabray since fifth grade. He was happy to have one night with her. He did not expect to have anything else after that and even now he felt almost as if he trapped her. He wanted Quinn, but he didn't want to get her because of this. So what she was having his baby that did not mean they would end up together. And what if she wanted to give the baby up? He did not want to, he wanted to raise the baby. He knew that no matter what his mother would not let her give up her grandchild. At least now he would get to raise the baby. He would never walk out on a child like his dad did. The baby would be part Quinn; at least he would have a little part of her for the rest of his life.

She walked back in; the sweat pants were rolled up against her ankles and his shirt hitting her about mid-thigh. He really liked how she looked wearing his clothes. She looked hot even if she was swimming in them. She stopped to roll the pants again and he laughed.

"Seriously I have rolled the bottom of the pants twelve times to keep from tripping," She muttered.

"It fits you better then that cloth you were wearing,"

"My dress fits me perfectly, thank you very much," She gave him a warning glance. He knew he could make a smart crack and say not for very much longer but he really wasn't trying to piss her off.

"Well you're basically wearing a dress right now," He motioned to the shirt.

"That's true," She giggled.

She walked over to the bed and plopped down next to him. They sat there in awkward silence for a minute before he turned and looked at her.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked. He really did not want to but he did not want to make her uncomfortable.

"I couldn't do that, it's your room, your bed," She responded.

He stood up and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting ready for bed," He mumbled.

"Don't you want to go change in the bathroom?"

"It's not like you haven't seen any of this before. Besides I sleep in the nude," He turned around and smirked.

She got an alarmed look on her face.

"Relax! I'm kidding,"

"You better be!"

"I sleep in my boxers," He said and with that he sat back down in the bed and turned off the lamp next to his bed.

The room was dark. The two of them laying on the edges of the bed careful not to touch each other, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Hold Me

**A/N:** So I normally try to keep the chapters to one of the characters point of view but I had some trouble doing that. The POV's switch back and forth but I think that it might be better that way. Puck's is not as long as Quinn's it's mostly her chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint any of you. It's longer than the other three chapters! After watching tonights episode and seeing how her parents reacted I was a little pleased that I had been right in them throwing her out. I figured I might as well post this since I already had it written and I do not know when I will be able to update this. Hopefully soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Glee because if I did Finn would know he ain't the baby daddy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hold Me**

Quinn laid still staring at the ceiling, concentrating on shallow breathing. She didn't want to worry Puck. She was still trying to process the last few hours' events. She did not expect to find a place to stay, let alone a bed. She figured if someone had taken pity on her she would be riding the couch. Now that she had a place to stay what was step two?

Before she could even contemplate step two she had a wave of nausea hit her out of nowhere. Normally she only got morning sickness from excessive movements like the dance routines in Glee Club or strong smells. She bolted from the bed and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. She kneeled at the porcelain seat emptying her stomach of her dinner. It did not taste as delicious the second time around. She felt a breeze of coolness hit the back of her neck. A moment later tingling ran down her spine as slow circles kneaded into her back. Once the queasiness was gone she rested her head on her hand on the side of the toilet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him hovering above her holding her hair back.

"Hey," She said meekly using the back of her hand to wipe any excess off her face.

His face was unreadable as he continued to hover over her. She sat back to lean up against the tub to the left of her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm sure it'll happen again. Once is never enough," Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He sat down next to her.

"Thanks," She said fingering the hem of the oversized t-shirt.

"No sweat,"

They sat in silence and she could feel her eyelids finally getting heavy. Taking deep breaths to relax her stomach so she could finally get some sleep. But just as she felt her body start to drift her stomach became irritated again. She hugged herself against the toilet once again. He sat there holding her this time rubbing her back again. Her nose stung and she could feel tears falling from her eyes. Why did she always have to cry?

She collapsed back into his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this," she murmured.

She felt his grip tighten around her and she allowed herself to rest completely against him. Turning her head slightly watching his chest rise and fall against her back. As he cleared his throat to try to say something the vibrations ran through her body. Her skin tingled. She sniffled and her nose stung again.

"uh!" she cried out.

"Let's clean you up," he said leaning her forward while he stood up.

Seconds later he was standing in front of her holding his hands out for hers, pulling her to her feet. He turned the facet on and handed her a washcloth. She ran the cloth under the cold water. Running it across her warm face she felt at ease. She heard the toilet flush besides her. She really did not deserve this. She had treated him like such crap and now he was taking care of her as if nothing had happened. She hated herself.

Finally getting the courage to look in the mirror she almost broke down again. Her face was red and splotchy, eyes puffy and her nose inflamed. She rubbed the washcloth on her face this time as if to scrub it away. She closed her eyes continuing to scrub when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Quinn," He said simply.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Stop it,"

She looked at him blankly not sure of what to say and he frowned slightly back at her. She dropped the washcloth into the sink and he turned off the facet. He took her hand this time and led her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She laced her fingers in his causing him to pause for a second. He then quickened his steps causing Quinn in turn to take more steps to keep up his pace. She tried to look at him but the house was dark and she couldn't make out anything. When they reached the kitchen he turned the lights on and she sat down at the counter again. He went to the fridge and pulled out ginger ale and poured her a glass.

She felt a grin form on her lips as he set it down in front of her. She anxiously looked at the glass; she didn't dare look at him. She slid the glass over the counter from hand to hand. She never spent this much time with Puck alone and was nervous. He was so sweet with her, letting the walls around him crumble. She on the other hand was terrified of letting him in completely. Everyone she had let in had hurt her or let her down.

He sat down on the stool next to her and sighed. She willed herself to look at him but couldn't. She took a sip of the drink instead.

"We don't have any crackers," he muttered.

"This is fine," She nodded.

"Do you want me to make you anything?"

She closed her eyes. Why was he so sweet to her? She had been such a bitch to him. She turned herself slowly to face him. He was staring straight ahead at the stove not looking at her. She tentatively put her hand on his. He snapped his head to face her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Puck, but you have done more than enough tonight… You've been really great,"

"Quinn don't be a martyr, if you're hungry I'll make you something," His voice was rough as he looked down at their hands.

He liked her right? That's what Bekah had alluded to earlier. Was he just being nice to her because of the baby?

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed," She stood up.

"Alright,"

She walked out of the kitchen back up to his room. She laid back down on "her" side of the bed turning her back to his. She stared at the wall angrily. She was just trying to show him compassion for all the nice things he had done for her today. And he was being well Puck. He was a jerk.

* * *

He cleaned up the glass from the counter. His eyes were boring into the spot where their hands once sat. He could still feel her touch on him. What was she trying to do to him? It was just her crazy hormones. She didn't actually like him or anything. She was just having his baby and living at his house. Normal things pregnant teenagers do.

Had to be the hormones. Why else would she try to scrub her face off? He shook his head. It was no good trying to understand the inner workings of teenage girl, let alone a pregnant teenage girl. And why did he have to be such an idiot? If Quinn wanted to touch him, why the hell would he stop her? He has only been trying to get her to look at him since he was eleven. _Man up Puckerman!_ Sighing he turned of the light and drudged up the stairs to his room.

She was lying down already facing away from him. He laid down taking the little bit of blankets she had left for him. He stared up at the ceiling wondering if it was okay for the baby to be lying like that. He didn't dare say anything though, Quinn was finally comfortable enough to sleep in his bed. He had lain there earlier that night waiting for her to go to sleep so he could finally get some rest but she had just started at the ceiling for hours. He grumbled rolling over on his side away from her. Wrestling with the pillow he finally got comfortable and shut his eyes.

When he awoke the next morning he was laying in the middle of the bed, Quinn still on her side. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He heard her mummer and snuggled up closer to him. His eyes flew open trying to assess the situation. Maybe she was still asleep and he could roll over or something. He knew she would be pissed if she woke up to him spooning her. She had yelled at him the morning after they had gotten themselves into this situation. He quickly extricated himself from her and trudged to the bathroom. Looked like he would need a cold shower.

* * *

She groaned as she felt him get out of bed. Quinn was a light sleeper. Sometime in the middle of the night he had woken her up when he decided to cuddle with her. She was perfectly okay with that. It was like he was unconsciously telling her he did in fact care for her. It was probably the best sleep that she had ever gotten. But now that warm feeling she had was gone. His side of the bed was cold and she was alone. Yawning she sat up and looked around the room. For a boy's room it was pretty tidy. Sure over in the corner by the windows his football gear was piled up on a weight bench but other than that it was neat. She stood up and made the bed. Once she was finished with that she walked down the stairs into the family room. Bekah was watching tv and through to the dining room Sara was at the table on a laptop.

"Good morning Quinn," Sara said not looking up from the screen.

Quinn cut through the family room to the dining room. "Morning"

She sat down at the table across from Sara not really sure what else to do with herself. She still felt like she was intruding on their lives.

"Feeling better?" This time the older woman looked up at her.

"uh.. yeah" She looked at her surprised.

"I heard you up last night," Sara explained.

"Sorry," Quinn looked down.

"There's nothing to be sorry about! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, morning sickness can come at any time,"

"Noah got me some ginger ale and sat with me," Quinn responded.

Sara nodded. "Good,"

"Morning Dork," She heard Puck greet his sister.

Bekah in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very lady like," he said walking in front of the tv towards them.

"Hey!" Bekah whined.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the table.

"Hey," he said to her as he took a seat next to his mom.

"You look well rested," His mother said to him.

He coughed in response.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you two about the baby,"

"Baby?" Bekah interrupted.

"Yes, Bekah. Quinn and Noah are going to have a baby," His mother explained.

"Are you going to be on that show sixteen and pregnant?" Bekah asked Quinn.

Quinn shot a look at Puck.

"No dweeb. And when have you been watching MTV? You know you're not supposed to be watching that," He said eyeing his mother.

"Yes but aren't you the one watching her while I'm not home?" His mother responded glaring at both of her children.

Bekah smiled guilty at her mother.

"Bekah, no more cartoons, go upstairs and get ready for the day. You have a soccer game in an hour," She reminded the little girl.

"So now that you have a baby on the way, the two of you need to seriously start planning your futures," his mother began bringing them both back to the conversation. "I was up all night researching …"

"Researching what?" Puck asked.

"The two of you will have to be able to support this baby financially. And while you will not have to worry about room or board, a baby costs money. There are doctor's bills, diapers, clothes and food. I cannot afford those types of things. You'll need to get jobs"

Quinn nodded she had been through this with Finn and the first ultrasound bill.

"And with you both still needing to finish school, I was looking up ways for you to do both."

"I've got my pool cleaning business," Puck reminded her.

"Yes and pool season is over Noah. You won't be able to make enough to support Quinn and the baby."

Puck grunted next to her.

"Anyway, I was looking at Rhodes State College…" Sara continued.

Quinn looked down at her hands. She knew where this was going. Rhodes State is what turned people in this town into the Lima losers they were. Not that it was a bad school; it just made the townies here complacent.

"Mom we aren't old enough for college yet," Puck reminded her.

"I am aware of that. However, the school offers a program where you can finish your high school education there and take college classes," She responded.

"How can we afford that when you are saying we can't even afford the baby?" He countered.

"They offer financial aid, federal work study, grants and scholarships Noah," She clarified.

"Mom, it's my senior year," Puck complained.

"Well I am trying to make the best out of this situation. I don't want you to do the bare minimum, to just get your high school diploma."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably, she felt like she was interrupting this moment between the two of them. She was also a little frustrated. Now that she didn't have to worry about Finn she was not sure what she wanted to do with the baby. By living with the Puckerman's Sara was making all her decisions for her. Quinn was not sure she was strong enough to be a mother just yet. She was not mature enough to give this baby everything it needed. She wanted to but she also learned a long time ago there was a difference between a want and a need. Maybe adoption was better; they could find a couple that were ready to be parents for this baby that could give her everything that she needed. Quinn wanted to go away to college, to get out of this town.

Puck turned the computer to him and looked at the website his mother was looking at.

"It's only an associate's degree," He protested.

"We can always transfer into a four year college after," the words came out of her mouth before she realized she had spoke.

Sara smiled at her.

"You're going to have to make sacrifices but in the end it will be worth it," Sara told them. "Noah your first sacrifice will be taking Bekah to her soccer game,"

"Mom!"

"And my sacrifice is working my only day off today so that I can take you to enroll in school Monday," She justified. "Everyone has to make sacrifices,"

She stood up and kissed him on the forehead before walking upstairs.

He sat there gripping the sides of his chair, knuckles turning white.

"I'll go with you," Quinn offered.

A half an hour later she was sitting in the cab of his truck with Bekah squished in the middle. She was wearing a pair of his mother's jeans and one of his hoodies. She was lucky they fit but they were definitely mom jeans and the irony was not lost on her. The ride over was quite. Bekah didn't sit still but neither Quinn nor Puck spoke. They pulled up to the field and Puck backed the truck onto the grass. Bekah bounced down the hill to her teammates. Quinn followed Puck as he walked to the back of the truck and opened the bed. Taking a seat next to him on the door.

They sat there for the first quarter of the game not saying anything.

"You still have a year left," He reminded her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She stared out onto the field looking at the younger girls. Remembering when her life was uncomplicated.

"After being outted like that in front of the entire school, I don't think I could go back," She turned to look at him and he nodded in response. Turning back at the field she saw a group of girls giggling off on the side. She sighed wishing she could that young again.

"Do you even want to keep it?"

Did she want to keep it? Did she really have a choice at this point?

She looked over at him. He was watching his sister run around the field. She could sense the tension in his posture. His jaw sitting taut, his gaze holding on the field while his body was shifted towards the side of the bed away from her.

"I don't know," she said honestly still looking at him.

His jaw shifted and he turned to look at her, anger in his eyes.

"How can you not know?" He snarled.

"It's not that simple!"

"Nothing ever is with you,"

The comment stung. She had hurt him, she was well aware of that but she was trying to be truthful with him. She was sick of her lies.

"It's not just about me!" She wailed.

"Then what is about?" He said looking at her intensely. His hands were by his sides making fists so tight his knuckles were white.

"It's about making the mature decision,"

"What's mature about pushing your mistake on to someone else?" she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Being mature is realizing that you aren't ready to handle a situation and being responsible enough to admit it." She was now staring back at him with the same anger he had shown her. She could feel her whole body shake.

"Maybe you should have been more mature that night and not have slept with me!"

Her eyes widened and her whole body jerked back off the bed of the truck. She felt as though she had been slapped. She stood there glaring at him hoping he would explode if she looked at him long enough.

"Why would I want to have a baby with you if we can't keep from fighting all the time! That's no way to raise a child!" She bellowed at him.

She knew that would hurt him just like his words hurt her. Normally she felt good when she put a person in their place but right now she just felt awful. He had been really good to her, showing her he was the kind of man to raise a baby with. She looked down at her feet wishing she could take back what she just said but the damage was done. Why was she pushing him away again? What good was that going to do? He was all she had left.

She heard footsteps in the grass, and she sighed. She turned around expecting to see him standing behind her instead she saw Bekah walking up to them with a grin on her face.

"Did you see my goal Noah? Did you see it?" She asked jumping up and down in front of her brother who was still sitting on the bed of the truck. He turned to look at his sister.

"Yeah Bek Bek it was great!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Quinn did you see it?" The little girl turned to look at her.

Quinn plastered her cheerleading smile on her face. "You were excellent!"

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"You should get back to the game Bekah," Puck reminded her with less interest then before.

"Yeah half time is coming up and I want a juice box!" and with that Bekah ran back down he hill to the field.

"Look Puck…" She began but he raised a hand cutting her off.

"You're right Quinn, we should not be raising a baby together," He said hopping of the bed of the truck walking around towards the cab.

"Puck!" She called to him and he kept walking. She jogged up behind him as he went to open the cab door.

"Noah," she whispered causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Please," She pleaded and he turned around.

"What?" He said running his hands down his face. He looked exhausted.

She closed the space between them.

"I don't know what I want to do with the baby but I know what I want for it. I know that I want the baby to be happy and healthy. I want the baby to be safe and grow up with a loving family. I want the baby to have a normal life. However, I don't know if I can give her any of that."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," He responded. "You're her mother, you will love her no matter what. And for that she will be happy and safe."

"What if I screw her up?" That's what she was most terrified of.

"You still got me to help balance you out," He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're such an egg head," And before her mind could register her bodies actions, her hands were fisting his shirt and pulling him towards her. She crashed her lips on to his, kissing him senseless.

* * *

**A/N: **and in no way am I saying that Rhodes State College is a terrible place to go to school! ;)


	5. Keeping Kosher

**A/N: Alright this chapter was probably the hardest to write and my least favorite. I wanted to pick up where I left off but also wanted to show that they couldn't hide from the world. I lost some steam towards the end but got it to the point I wanted it to so I can continue on. There were a few times I thought about scrapping it entirely and just jumping forward but there are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up. I don't know how much this chapter really progresses the story but I do hope that despite the crappiness you enjoy it. I finally gave it my own title though!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Keeping Kosher**

_Buzz buzz _

The vibration from inside his pocket brought Puck back into reality.

_Buzz buzz _

Puck pulled away absentmindedly fishing through his pocket for his phone. He had kept it silenced after the pep rally yesterday. When he had woken up this morning he had 23 missed phone calls, 47 new text messages and 18 voicemails. He didn't return any of them. The morning brought through a new sense of complication and he knew he couldn't hide forever so he kept his phone on vibrate, screening his phone calls before turning himself over to the firing squad. He looked down at the screen.

_Finn _

"I have to get this," He muttered before turning around and walking away from Quinn. He didn't have the guts to look back at her.

"What's up?" He choked out. He was still running on a high from Quinn's kiss, not able to formulate coherent thoughts.

"_What the hell dude? I called you like ten times yesterday!" Finn growled. _

"Sorry man, had a lot to deal with," he responded aloofly.

"_Have you heard from Quinn at all? I've been trying to get a hold of her," _

"Really?" He didn't want to lie to Finn anymore then he already had but he did not want to tell him what was going on either. Afraid if he told anyone where she was she'd leave.

"_Not that I expect you to understand," Finn spat _

"It wasn't intentional," he tried convincing both of them.

"_So what the two of you were just hanging out naked and she fallen on top of you?" Finn laughed bitterly _

Puck ran his hand over the thin strip of hair. He desperately tried to think how he could talk himself out of this one, sighing when he realized despite Finn being dumb he wouldn't be dumb enough to believe anything he could come up with.

"I'm really sorry bro," Puck responded somberly. Whether Finn believed him or not their friendship meant a lot to him.

"_You've screwed over all of your other friends it was only a matter of time before you did it to me," _

"Come on man it's not like that," He didn't even feel like trying to put up a fight with Finn, that Finn had probably made up his mind and it didn't really matter what he'd say.

"Puck!"

He turned around to see Quinn standing there holding a tissue over his sister's nose. Blood soaked through the tissue and the little girl was crying. He could still hear Finn ranting in to the phone but couldn't process what he was saying.

"What happened?" Puck called out to her.

"A soccer ball hit her in the face," Quinn explained.

"I got to go," Puck said mechanically into the phone.

"This conversation isn't ov.." Shutting the phone in half he walked over to the girls.

"Just hold your head back," Quinn said handing the tissue to Bekah. "We really need to get her home,"

He walked over to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. Puck and Quinn helped maneuver Bekah into the truck. Just as Quinn stood onto the lift to join her Puck placed a hand on her waist to stop her.

"Let her sit by the window," Puck told Quinn.

"Why?" She asked turning around

"So if it gets really bad she can just stick her head out the window,"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You dofus!" She didn't fight him however and hopped down. She tailed around to the other side of the truck scooted in next to Bekah.

"She better not get it all over my truck!"

He followed suit sitting down next to her. Quinn turned her back towards Puck as she helped the little girl with her nosebleed. Gunning his car he pealed out of the grassy lot. Quinn directed Bekah to keep her head resting on the top of the seat but the little girl kept squirming under her reach.

"Just sit still," She pleaded.

He drove back home as fast as he safely could, causing him to earn glares when driving over every pothole and speed bump. When they got back to the house they sat Bekah on a stool in the kitchen and looked over the damage.

"Is it broken?" she wailed.

There was a bunch of dried blood caked on her face and her nose was engorged. Puck and Quinn stood in front of her assessing the injury.

"I don't think so but you will definitely have a bruise," Quinn said biting her lip. "You should put ice on it,"

"She's got to wash her face off first," he contested.

They stood there quite for a minute.

"Well help her!" Quinn exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on Bek," Puck said holding a hand out to her. When she hopped off the stool he lifted her and carried her piggyback style up to the bathroom.

Setting her down on the counter of the sink he went and looked for a washcloth. He did a little victory dance when he found one in the cabinet under the sink. Wetting it he gently rubbed her face.

"So what possessed you to stop the ball with your face?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't stop the ball with my face!"

He gave her his best 'oh please' look.

"I was trying to head-butt the ball," She told him.

"When you head-butt the ball you are supposed to use the top of your head, not the middle," He smirked.

"I know that!"

"Your face says otherwise," He teased.

"You're a jerk!"

_Ding-dong _

"Hey Quinn can you get that?" He called to her.

* * *

She felt strange about answering the door to someone else's house even if she was staying there now. She opened the door and saw Finn standing out front shaking angrily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his face softening as he recognized her.

She shook her head; she had not expected to see him not after all of that. She looked back behind her before stepping out of the house and closing the door.

"Um… my parents kicked me out," She said walking over to the support beam and resting her back against it.

"What?!" He staggered.

"Yeah," she looked down so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"You should have called me. I could have gotten you," He replied earnestly.

"They took away my phone," She mumbled.

"What are you going to do?" his voice was full of concern and it irritated her. She wanted him to yell at her, scream, cry, just do something!

"That's what we are still trying to figure out," She said meeting his eyes.

"We? You mean you and Puck?" He asked confused.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"If you need help Quinn, I'll help you. You can't rely on him," He gestured to the house. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. How dare he say that about Puck! And why did it matter to him anyway? She was the one that betrayed him.

"It's just a game to him. He's going to let you down," He continued his rant. He spoke as if Puck acted alone in this matter. That Puck was the only one to blame.

"I cheated on you!" She screamed. "Not Puck, _I_ cheated on you. Why do you still care?"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and her heart sunk a bit. He was clueless sometimes but so loveable. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked and she hated herself for making him look like that. Her ears turned red and started to burn as they did when she was irritated. She was so focused on their conversation she did not hear the door creek open behind her.

"Because I still love you Quinn," He explained. She sucked in a breath like she had been punched in the stomach.

The door slammed shut and she jumped. Finn's head shot up looking past Quinn. She looked over her shoulder to see Puck standing behind her.

"What are you doing here," Puck said nodding towards Finn.

Quinn stood stock-still. She was saying the Hail Mary over and over again in her head. She did not desire to be in this position right now, standing between her baby daddy and her boyfriend. Was he still her boyfriend? They never really cleared that all up. She just assumed once the secret was out that they were over.

"I came here to finish our conversation from earlier," The anger returning to Finn's face.

"Then finish it," Puck responded taking a step past her. His hands were turning into fists and she knew this would not end well.

"I'm going to," Finn said lunging at him but Quinn was too fast. She pushed herself in front of Puck thrusting Finn backwards. Being taller and bigger than her caused him only to stumble backwards slightly. He caught and quickly righted himself.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"You're choosing him over me?" Finn demanded.

"No! But I can't have the two of you kill each other! You are best friends. Best friends don't act like this,"

"Best friends don't sleep with their best friend's girlfriends," Finn replied sourly. "And why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Whatever man," Puck sighed.

"Finn don't say things you are going to regret. It's not right to be angry with Puck if you are going to forgive me. It took two people to get into this mess. And if anything you should be angry at me since I came on to him," Quinn lectured. Puck crossed his arms across his chest and smirked over to the taller boy.

"Yeah right," Finn scoffed.

"And Puck, he has been through enough stop instigating!" Quinn snapped. This time Finn sneered.

"I'm not choosing either one of you over the other. I wouldn't pick either of you! But right now Finn I am giving this baby a chance to know both of her parents. And I'm sorry if you perceive this as me choosing him over you but I have to do what is right for her regardless if it is fair."

"You want him to be her father?"

"I am her father you bonehead!" Puck yelled.

"Biologically," Finn rationalized

"No, he is her father," Quinn said simply.

Finn looked over her shoulder to Puck. "So did she just break up with me?"

"Dude!" Puck muttered.

Quinn looked at Finn standing there in the shell of the boy who was once her boyfriend. She then turned and looked over her shoulder to Puck, who was staring intently at Finn.

"Can I talk to him alone?" She asked Puck.

He nodded his head walking towards the house taking one look back at Finn before entering it.

Quinn walked over to Finn and stood in front of him.

"I don't deserve you," She uttered woefully. "You're such a great guy,"

"Quinn don't do this," He fought

"Finn you still have a chance to get out of here! Why would you want to tie yourself down to a girl that is sixteen and pregnant with someone else's baby? You deserve a girl that won't cheat on you and lie about it," She tried to knock some sense into him. She did care about him a lot and she wasn't going to let him make a stupid mistake because she did.

"But Quinn I love you," He repeated

"No you don't, you might think you do but this is just high school Finn. You'll go to the college and the real world and you will meet the girl you are supposed to be with," She assured him.

He stood there silently protesting.

"I'm really sorry," She confessed shyly.

He took her in his arms and hugged her. She in turn warped her arms around him tightly as if to apologize again.

"If you need anything…" He began

She nodded against his chest. "I know," she whispered.

He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Bye Quinn," He murmured giving her a small wave.

"Bye," She choked out.

* * *

Puck was not as stealth as he like to think he was. He stood in the family room gazing out the window into the front yard. He could recognize the signs of a break up anywhere. He could see it in their postures and gestures but he still could not get over the flutter of resentment he felt when they hugged. He continued to stand watching Finn until the boy was out of his line of vision.

The door swung open and Quinn dashed in. She stopped for a moment and looked over at him. Their eyes locked. He could not read the expression on her face, it was one he never seen before. An instant later she was stalking past him up the stairs.

"Quinn?" He called to her concerned.

"Just leave me alone!" She roared.

A minute later the door connected with the frame causing the whole ceiling to shake above him. He flinched hearing the echo ripple through the house.

_What the hell was her problem?_

This is why he slept with Cougars, no emotional drama. He couldn't even begin to understand where Quinn was coming from. She slept with him cheating on Finn, and then she chooses Finn over him to be the baby's father. When the truth came out she ran to him and kissed him. Now she is throwing a fit because she and Finn broke up but she was the one that had initiated it. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. And oh Lord and they still have seven more months of pregnancy hormones. Maybe he should have let Finn be the father.

He collapsed down on the couch fiddling with a loose string. He hated this feeling. He was the consolation prize to Finn every goddamn time with football, Glee, Quinn and Rachel. He was pretty sure his mom liked Finn better.

What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to go to her and run the risk of her turning into Lorena Bobbitt? Or should he leave her be letting her anger stew?

_What would Finn do_?

What was he now Jesus? No screw that, he would figure out what Finn would do and then he'd do the opposite of it. Except that usually just made Quinn even more angry at him.

He groaned pulling his hands down his face. He'd just wait until Quinn popped and then he could take the baby. Nah, he couldn't do that to Quinn even if he really wanted to.

"Are you guys going to break up?" Bekah asked interrupting his thoughts.

_Oh how the hell am I going to answer that?_

He didn't know what kind of garbage his mother had pushed down her throat about sex and love especially now that he was having a kid. He just knew that he did not want to say anything that could get him into trouble with his mom later on.

"Quinn's hormones are just making her all emotional," He grumbled.

"What are hormones?"

"Don't they teach you anything at that school?" He sighed sitting up looking at her.

She pouted at him.

"They are just chemicals in your brain,"

"Ew… like the chemicals they have in science class?"

"No, special chemicals your body make,"

"So Quinn has chemicals that are making her upset?"

God! He wanted to just ram his head into a wall. This conversation could go on forever.

"Yup,"

"Like drugs?"

"No,"

"Like what?"

"Look it up in the encyclopedia," he lay back down on the couch.

"Can hormones make you cry?"

"Yeah probably,"

"Is that why Quinn's crying?"

"She's crying?" He asked looking up toward the stairs.

"Yeah like really hard, like mom did…" Bekah didn't finish the sentence just like he never did when he brought up their dad.

He stood up looking at the stairs before boldly going up the stairs. He stood outside his door whipping his mouth with his hand. He could hear muffled cries coming from inside the room. Should he knock? Why should he it's his room. Well it's _their _room now.

"Quinn?" He tried again.

The crying stopped, there was a sniffle and then quite.

"Yes?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Can I come in?"

"It's _your_ room," she said tartly.

He sighed and opened the door. She was lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed looking at something. He stared at her trying to think of what to say. He had a few choice words for her but couldn't bring himself to say it to her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Quinn, we can't keep doing this. This emotional rollercoaster can't be good for the baby," He said as calm as possible. "Also laying like that is probably not good either,"

She rolled her eyes and shifted so she was lying on her side resting her head in her hand.

"I just can't help it. I cry all of the time!"

"I know,"

She glared at him. "I'm just so stressed out!"

He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say to her. He was stressed to. He needed to find a job so he could help support her and the baby. He needed to pay attention in his new classes. He still had to take care of the home and babysit his sister. He was just as stressed as she was.

"I miss my mom and my dad. I miss my home. I miss Finn!" She started crying again.

He felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't like to see her cry and he also didn't like that he couldn't do anything to take away her pain. He felt just as helpless. He sat down next to her pulling her into his lap. She rested her head on his leg and he began to rub her back.

"I'm really scared," she confessed. He looked down at her. A fear crept over her face like she had just told him her biggest darkest secret.

"I am too,"

* * *

They sat there a while, together, just thinking about their impending future. After a bit Bekah came in asking Puck to make her dinner.

"Do you want anything?" He asked Quinn.

"A cheeseburger?"

"You want me to bring a cheeseburger into this house?" He asked her like she was insane and Bekah mirrored his expression.

"Yeah… Why?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Quinn. Jew's can't eat meat and dairy together. It's not kosher," He explained.

"But I'm not Jewish," she reminded him.

"My mom would freak out if you ate that here,"

"What else can't I eat?" She said eyeing him with a smirk on her face.

"Pizza, tacos, a lot of pastas, ham, bacon, pork chops,"

"Puck! You eat all of those things," She whined.

He put a finger to his lips to silence her motioning over to his sister; an embarrassed look came over her face.

"No he doesn't," Bekah stomped her foot.

"Noah? Rebekah?" His mother's voice called up the stairs.

"We're upstairs!" Puck called back.

"Okay, well can I have a hamburger with cheese on the side?" She asked.

"You can have a hamburger with cheese on another plate," Bekah informed her before clomping out of the room to see her mother.

"You are a bad jew!" Quinn pointed at him and jumped off the bed walking towards him.

"No I'm not!" he said shaking his head at the petty argument.

"Yes you are! You don't keep kosher! I'm going to tell your mommy!" She laughed cheerfully skipping towards the door.

"Sure you will," He rolled his eyes

"Oh Mrs. Puckerman!" She called sweetly. She was out the door heading down the hallway when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Next thing she knew she was upside down and her face were two inches from Puck's butt.

"What are you doing?" She squealed. Not that she was complaining she had a nice view.

When he didn't answer she tried again. "This can't be good for the baby!"

A minute later she was flipped down on to his bed and he was hovering over, pinning her down.

"Someone afraid of their mommy?" She teased.

"That's it!" He proclaimed and seconds later his hands were on her body tickling her mercilessly.

"That's. not. Fair!" She said between breaths.

"Not so tough are you?" He chuckled looking down at her.

"OW!"

His immediately pulled his hands back though he was still perched over her.

"Are you okay?" his eyes were wide and full of concern as he looked down at her.

She laid still for a second staring up into his mocha colored highs. A small smile broke out on her lips.

"Got you," she said almost inaudibly.

"You don't fight fair," He grumbled sitting back on is legs more. His was kneeling down over top of her with his legs on either side.

"You're one to talk," she frowned and he leaned down closer this time. Their face's almost touching.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

She licked her lips expectantly.

"Noah!" His mother called up to him.

As if breaking the trance he sat back on his knees before popping off the bed.

"Yeah?" He called

"I'm ordering Chinese do you and Quinn want any?"

"Coming!" He then turned to look back at Quinn. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," She muttered.

When he walked out she sighed and threw herself back down on the bed.

They didn't talk about it at dinner, they didn't talk about it while they watched Schindler's list and they certainly didn't talk about the kiss and the almost kiss when they went to bed that night. Quinn was flustered. Did she kiss Puck because she of the hormones or because she was lonely? Did she actually like him like that? She decided she'd have to be more careful from now on. This situation was hard enough as it was and she did not want to cause any unnecessary complications.

She did not sleep very well that night and she was pretty sure Puck didn't either. Both making a consorted effort to stay on their side of the bed and they had been more successful this night then they were the previous.

At seven thirty she could not take it anymore. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. She blow dried her hair and examined her stomach. It did not look much bigger and she was grateful for that. Changing back into his mother's jeans and his hoodie she then walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to his side of the bed and shook his arm.

"Puck," She sang trying to wake him.

He burrowed farther into the pillow.

"Puck!" she groaned. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty,"

This time he opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

"Quinn…it's eight on a Sunday" He whined.

She pushed him over so he was lying on his back and he finally looked up at her.

"Get your nun-chucks Puckerman, we're going on a mission,"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if they are a little out of character. I feel like I am completely screwing Quinn up. She has cried in every single chapter thus far! Which is why I made the comment about it in the story. But I guess I can always blame it on her hormones right? ;) My new goal is to go one whole chapter without her crying.


	6. You and I Misbehaving

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the two I made Darcie and Mike otherwise Glee is still owned by Fox. :( Also this title I got from the band Tilly and the Wall. So I don't own that either! LOL.**

* * *

**You and I Misbehaving **

When Quinn announced they were going on a mission, breaking and entering was not what he had in mind. Maybe this would have been fun for him in the past but now that he had to get his shit straight he didn't think this was the best idea. She assured him that it would be fine since it was Sunday and they would spend all day at church. He had several dreams about being in her room alone with her but this wasn't how they usually went. She was wearing less and he wasn't standing guard at her bedroom window holding an oversized trash bag for all of her junk.

"Of course she would," Quinn muttered under her breath.

He watched as she slammed drawer after drawer to her dresser. She then slammed the last drawer so hard the entire bureau began to rattle against the wall. She stormed across the room to her closet door prying it open. He watched as she sighed in defeat.

"They took everything!" She proclaimed.

"What do you mean they took everything?" He looked past her into an empty closet.

"They probably took all of my clothes to the church clothing drive!"

"There's nothing in your drawers?"

"All that's left is a hideous sweater my grandmother knitted me. It's to grotesque even for the poor," She wailed.

"Is there anything else you want?" He asked trying to keep her to the matter at hand. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So far all she had in the bag was her bible, a picture of her and her sister and a stuffed animal.

"Hm…" Quinn scanned the room like an assailant searching for their intended target. After a minute her face registered and she light up.

"I'll be right back," she said running out of the room.

This gave Puck a minute to examine Quinn's most private space. The room was a pale yellow with white airy curtains. She had cross hanging over her bed. Over her desk she had some frilly board with pictures hanging off of it. There was one of her with all the other cherri-hos, a picture of her with her family, a few of her and Finn, a picture of her at a wedding, pictures of her, Santana and Brittany at a photo booth in the mall. But the one picture that stuck out the most was one in the bottom left hand corner. It was a lot older than all of the other pictures; it was one of him and Quinn on their fifth grade field trip to the zoo. He remembered that day; they had been paired up as field trip buddies. They were walking through the reptile house while some of the reptiles were being hosed down. The ground was slick and she had slipped but he had caught her before she hit the ground. She had been so grateful she held his hand the rest of the afternoon. In the picture they were sitting out front of the penguin pit eating ice cream that her mother bought for them. She had gotten some on her face and he was laughing at her. He took the picture off of the board stuffing it into his pocket.

"What are you looking at?" She asked walking back in with a handful of papers startling him.

"Did Brittany smell something bad in this one or is that just how her face always looks when you take her picture?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get out of here!" Picking up her backpack she stuffed the papers in and grabbed her purse.

They walked out of the house and down the street about six houses where he parked his truck. They did not want to be conspicuous. They dropped the bags into the bed of the truck and took off down the road like Bonnie and Clyde.

"What did you take?" He asked curiously.

"My parents had files for my sister and I in their home office. It is filled with our birth certificate, social security card, banking information and bonds," She explained. "I can take the bonds and cash them in. They might not be completely mature but I can still get money for new clothes. Actually that's a really good idea. Lets go to the mall!"

"Banks aren't open on Sunday," He growled.

"I still have my debit card," She rolled her eyes. "Give me your phone,"

"What's the magic word?" He teased holding his phone in one hand while steering with the other.

"Jackass," She muttered.

"Did Miss purity just curse? Oh my!"

"Give it!" She snatched it out of his hands. She then dug through her purse pulling out her wallet and debit card. She turned the card over and looked for the 800 number.

Now that they had some semblance of money he didn't want to waste all on clothes for her. Quinn could get carried away when it came to clothes. She went out and got new outfits every week even when she was wearing her cheerios uniform to school everyday.

"They didn't get to the money yet. Let's drain the account," She smiled evilly.

This wasn't really how he wanted to spend his day. He really wanted to be there for her but he was emotionally exhausted after trying to keep up with her for the last day and a half. He didn't think it would be good for her to be trying on clothes in the state she was in. He knew he couldn't handle another crying episode. Puck didn't have much patience and the little he did was wearing thin. He also knew arguing with her was no good either. Groaning he pulled off to the strip mall.

Just like how she approached everything else in her life Quinn walked determined into the mall with Puck in toe. He absolutely hated shopping with girls. They never knew what they wanted. When he went shopping for clothes he knew what he wanted and where he could buy it. He'd go in and purchased what he needed and got out of there. Spending as little as time in the store as possible. Girls never knew what they were looking for and didn't know where they wanted to get it. They could wander around the mall for hours.

They went into forever 21 first. He followed her around like a lost puppy. He lighting was too bright, the music was too loud and he was just all over miserable because he had to get up early.

"What do you think about this shirt?" She said holding up some flouncy shirt with ruffles.

"It'll look better crumpled up on the floor," He smirked.

"You are such a Neanderthal," She sighed turning back to the rack, perusing through more shirts.

"Do you think this would look better on me in red or yellow?" She asked holding two shirts in front of her.

"Uh…" He was caught completely off guard. How the hell was he supposed to know this? Was this a trick question? She held the yellow one out first then the red.

"Well?" She asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"What do I look like freakin' Versace? I have no idea," He huffed.

He decided the best idea was to just stay out of her way while she shopped otherwise he would be asked which cut looked better on her and he had no idea. She looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing. And quite honestly he'd rather see her in nothing. He plopped down onto a seat in the dressing room deciding it was better place to hide out that was until she went into the dressing room by him and started to model the clothes.

"What is wrong with these pants?" She yelled.

"What's going on?" he asked uninterested.

"I'm a size two and these pants are a two and they don't fit!" she shrieked.

"Well then you probably aren't a size two," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The dressing room door opened and Quinn walked out with the pants on but not buttoned or zippered.

"Take that back!" she commanded.

"What are you talking about?" She was acting insane.

"You are calling me fat!" she accused.

"Quinn you're pregnant, you're gonna get bigger and you won't be able to wear a size two,"

"Oh so now you know everything!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm the one that's ridiculous? What about you and that stupid Mohawk?" She gestured to him.

"Screw this! I'll be at the food court!" He said standing up from the chair.

"Yeah go ahead and just walk away," She baited him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He turned around to face her could feel his face turning red.

She didn't answer; she knew she crossed a line. So they just stood glaring at one another for a moment.

"Oh honey, please tell me you aren't going to buy those jeans. They are hideous,"

They turned to see Kurt standing in the entrance of the dressing room.

"Oh thank god," both muttered at the same time.

"No it is not he but better. I am your fashion savior," Kurt beamed at them. "Now lets get you out of those pants and into something else,"

Kurt pushed Quinn back into the dressing room.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not you baby daddy, she's already had you and we all know how that turned out,"

Puck scoffed at Kurt. Beyonce better watch it.

"Now make yourself useful or get out!"

Puck sat back down and kept his mouth shut. Kurt was just as bossy as Quinn if not more so but he really appreciated that he got her to shut up. So he figured he better not push it.

"None of these pants fit Kurt," Quinn whined through the door jam.

"Well I hate to say it but we might have to go up a size,"

Quinn let out an exasperated moan.

"Or we could always try the maternity store," He suggested. And that was met with a pained whimper.

"Let's go up a size," She finally decided.

"Quinn you're just going to get bigger, you should get clothes you can grow into," Puck spoke up. He could not believe he was being the voice of reason. What the hell was happening? Who was this guy?

"I want to get cute outfits while I can still fit into them! I have at least three months were I am going to be a whale. I want to enjoy it while I can," She explained.

"We don't have that much money," he reminded her.

"Well find a job and we'll be able to afford it," She shot back.

"Quinn you can make anything cute as long as you accessorize it right," Kurt pointed out.

Two hours later they were sitting at the food court, Quinn was inhaling a cinnabun while Kurt stared in disgust and Puck in awe.

"If you need a job my dad needs help down at the garage, I'm sure he'd hire you," Kurt said glancing away at the hot mess in front of him.

"Thanks Beyonce but we don't want to be your charity cases. You did enough for us today," Puck said motioning to the six shopping bags encircling Quinn.

"Shut up Puck," Quinn gave him a warning glance. "If Kurt wants to help us out let him,"

"I'm working for him now and he says it costs more to have my jumpsuit dry cleaned then it does to pay someone else full salary," Kurt explained.

"Thank you Kurt," Quinn responded for him. He didn't like this one bit. She was speaking for him now? What where the married? Well they might as well be… she was having his baby. He glared back at Quinn.

"Alright, it's settled!" Kurt said happily.

"You're not going to keep tabs on us so you have gossip to tell the glee kids are you?" Puck had a suspicious feeling about this.

"Oh mohawked one, while I do like to indulge on a juicy piece of gossip you have bigger problems to worry about now then high school rumors," Kurt reminded him.

"Fine," Puck bit.

"Come by the garage tomorrow afternoon," Kurt tells him before saying his goodbyes and sauntering off as abruptly as he had found them.

"Well that was weird," He said to Quinn. "What?"

"I'm still hungry," She told him.

"Well see its good that you got maternity clothes then," He smirked.

"I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't prematurely ejaculate," She shot back picking up her bags and huffed out of the mall on the same path Kurt had just took.

Well that was a low blow. It was true though if he had just pulled out and put the condom on like she had told him to then she wouldn't be pregnant right now. But he never did like to be bossed around. He sighed picking up the last of her bags and walked out of the mall.

His mother woke them up at the ass crack of dawn the next morning so they could go to enroll at the school. Quinn was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. If they hadn't broken into her house she wouldn't have gotten her parents tax information and wouldn't have been able to fill out forms for FAFSA. She amazed him with the amount of thought she put into everything. He wondered what else she had planned.

He felt like they had been their all day, they had to enroll, meet with financial aid and take a placement exam. When all that was finished they made their schedules. He was lucky enough to have two classes with Quinn and the classes they didn't have together were the same days and the same times so carpooling wouldn't be an issue. He was starting to worry though; things were falling too well into place. Teenage pregnancy was not supposed to be an easy thing. He knew soon that something would come along and mess it all up.

* * *

Quinn sat on the bed in Puck's, no their room. He was in the bathroom getting ready to go over to the garage.

"Come on Puck! You're going to be late!" She called to him.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said walking into the room to pick up the keys and his cell phone.

"Hey, do you think you could leave your phone?" She asked playing with a loose string on the bed.

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about calling my sister," She said staring at the picture of her and her sister sitting on his desk.

"Uh… sure," he said tossing it into her lap.

"Thanks," She said finally looking at him with a half smile. "Now get going. Never make a Hummel wait," she said before smacking him on his butt.

He looked back at her confused and then he smirked and she rolled his eyes.

"Cya," he called back to her from the hallway.

"Bye,"

She stared down at the phone, the one she had taken from his locker months ago, after they babysat together. She was tempted to see if he still continued his sexting with Santana. By looking she was admitting she didn't trust him, or that's what she thought it meant. That's not why she asked for the phone though. She really did want to call her sister. Her sister probably wouldn't answer though since she didn't recognize the number. So she could just text her and wait till she responded. And then when she erased the messages she may see some of his old incoming messages. And that way she wouldn't be cheating. Right? Right.

_Darcie, It's Quinn. This is my new number if you have to reach me. _

Sent.

She put the phone back down on the bed and waited. Darcie wanted to hear from her. She had to. Even if she didn't agree with Quinn's choices she'd still be there for her, right? Well after how her parents reacted maybe she wouldn't. But then again Darcie hasn't been the best Christian; even if she married a Christian man they weren't as devout to the religion as they pretended for her parents.

The phone started to buzz by her foot. She picked it up. Great she was calling her. That ruined her plan!

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"_Quinnie, are you alright?" Darcie cooed._

"uh," How did she answer that? Kind of, her parents kicked her out but Puck was here for her.

"_Where are you? What happened to your other phone?" Her sister ignored her lack of response_.

"Have you talked to mom and dad?" she asked.

"_Well yes, I know about your lack of indiscretion if that's what you mean," _

"They took away the phone and the car. They kicked me out!" She was waving her arms around even if Darcie wasn't there to see her reaction.

"_Is that really a surprise though sweetie?" _

Quinn sat silent for a minute. "No,"

"_Well where are you staying?"_

"At Puck's house," Quinn bit her lip.

"_Do you want me to come get you?" _

"I can't just leave them Darce, it's his kid too," she mumbled.

"_Well if you need anything let me know, I'm not going to let you be cut off completely."_

"Thanks," she said softly.

"_Do you want to get lunch sometime? I could come back one day. See you; see how you're doing. Take you to a doctor's appointment or something. We could go out to lunch at that one diner you like,"_

"Mike's not going to completely disown you if you're talking to me is he?"

_Darcie laughed. "Of course not, he understands. People make mistakes. We are only human,"_

If only her parents were that understanding. "I'd really like that,"

"_Good! How about Wednesday? 1 o'clock?" _

"Sure," She smiled into the phone.

"_Okay, I'll see you then. I have to get going though. I'm going to bible study and I'm running late,"_

"Alright, I'll see you then,"

After the phone call Quinn was feeling better about everything and decided to chance it. She was going to look at his text messages. So what if it was an invasion of privacy? He kind of lost any privacy when she moved in his room. She went through the entire in and out box. Not a single sext. Things were getting so much better. Maybe God forgave her for having such terrible parents. Maybe he was looking out for her.

* * *

They had gotten to school late, class hadn't started yet but they had given up the right to sit next to each other when Quinn decided she need to not just blow dry her hair but straighten it as well. Now there were two seats available. One in the front of the classroom next to some guy that made Jacob Ben-Israel look like a stud and a spot in the back.

Quinn stood next to him by the door. She was biting her lip. At McKinley she was Queen Bee and she didn't need to worry about what other people thought. But this was different, they were in college now, she was pregnant and they were the youngest kids there. It was kind of intimidating.

"I'll just force someone move," He said cockily.

"This isn't a movie theater Puck, you can't just make them to move. They probably had these seats since the class started," She rolled her eyes.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked her.

She didn't even bother answering him before stepping around and heading towards the seat in the front row. She had always been studious in high school and he figured she was going to sit there. He shuffled back to the only other open seat and plopped himself down into the chair. The girl sitting next to him turned and looked at him. She was pretty hot blond wavy hair, blue eyes and a contagious smile. He couldn't help but smile back with one of his genuine smiles.

"So did you just forget to come to the first month of classes?" she chuckled.

"Just transferred here," He clarified.

"Oh yeah? This is my first semester too. What's your major?"

"Undecided,"

"Same! I just don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life. That's why I didn't go to a four year. I didn't want to waste all my parents money,"

"Uh... yeah,"

"You play football?" She asked tugging on his jersey.

The teacher came in and began the lecture. He hated math so much, this is why he took naps in the nurse's office. Did they have a nurse's office here? Probably not. He was trying to take notes but it made no sense to him. What the hell was the difference between a cosine and sine? A piece of paper plopped on to his notebook

_Do you play for the football team here?_

There's a football team here? He wrote back

_Yeah. You should try out. _

Yeah maybe. He was trying to be nice but he didn't have time to be on the football team, go to school, work and take care of Quinn.

_This is so boring… He looks like Beaker from the muppets._

He actually laughed at that. The teacher totally looked like Beaker. Bright read hair, huge nose and sounded just like him. And she joined in giggling. This earned him not only a glare from the teacher but Quinn as well. Well he wasn't actually sure if she was glaring at him or the blonde girl next to him.

He shifted in his seat looking down at his notes. He was so not trying to piss Quinn off today. When class ended she walked with him out of the classroom.

"A bunch of us are going to grab a bite," She motioned to some other kids that sat in the back row with them. "You should come,"

"He's got plans," Quinn answered bitterly leaning against a wall not too far from the door.

"Excuse me?" The girl said looking at Quinn.

"You heard me," Quinn said walking towards him.

"Yes but I didn't ask you, I asked him,"

"Look Barbie, he's my boyfriend," Quinn said getting in her face. "And we are having a baby. So go look for another Ken doll. This one's taken," She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"What the hell was that Quinn?"

"You're kidding me right? You're not seriously trying to date or screw another girl now that I'm living with you." She sighed.

"Not that, I'm talking about that boyfriend crap,"

"What about it?" She asked raising one eyebrow as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck.

"I'm not your boyfriend," He said getting into his side of the truck.

"I know that,"

"Then why did you tell her that?" He backed out of the space

"Because you can't seem to keep your dick in your pants which is part of the reason I ended up like this to begin with!"

"Jesus Christ Quinn, I wasn't going to do anything with her,"

"But you weren't exactly trying to stop her either,"

"We were just talking,"

"Whatever, I am not dealing with your infidelity if we are going to raise this baby. So either grow up or I will raise her myself,"

"Quinn…"

"I'm serious. I'll go stay with my sister,"

He sighed. "So I can't talk to any girls now?"

"I didn't say that, you just can't flirt with any of them,"

"I wasn't flirting with her,"

"But you were going to,"

This fight could go on forever.

"Alright Quinn you win, no more flirting with anyone,"

"Good," She sat there with her arms crossed over her stomach.

They sat in silence for a while as he drove the hour drive back to his house to drop her off before going to work.

"It's just hard for me you know. We are in a new place and there you are looking all hot and no one call tell you're about to have a baby. But I have the bump to prove it. And no guy is gonna want to flirt with a pregnant girl." She couldn't believe she had just said that to him but Quinn was never comfortable with complete silence.

He looked over at her.

"What?"

"Quinn you're gorgeous, I'm always going to want to flirt with you,"

* * *

**A/N: A complete chapter with no crying!!! I reached my goal. I'm sorry my updates are a lot slower now. I start a new job tomorrow and in transitioning over and getting comfortable there I will not have as much time to write the chapters. At my old job I didn't have much to do and was able to write while I was there. But no more Anyway I'm going to try to at least start on the new chapter tonight. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome!!!**


End file.
